1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method which are able to execute an auxiliary program combined to a prescribe control program that transforms a piece of received information to an image data.
2. Description of Related Art
In an image forming apparatus, for responding a request from a specific client, or for correcting inconveniences etc., a case occurs that a renewal of a control program or addition of a new program is requested. In such case, hitherto, ordinarily, a service staff went to a place where an image forming apparatus is installed. And, the staff performed a operation of changing a program. Therefore, there were problems remained to be solved, which are a problem that much time and labor are needed to perform an operation of changing a program, a problem that the current program must be changed for adding new functions, a problem that changing or adding a great deal of functions in accord with functions of the current program, is difficult.
As a technique to solve partially a problem that much time and labor are needed, for example, disclosed is a technique with a method of using a wireless communicating means that a service staff can perform an operation without breaking and assembling the image forming apparatus (c.f. JP5-66937). Or, disclosed is a technique that a service staff changes a part of a control program of an image forming apparatus, without stopping operations of the other parts of the control program of the image forming apparatus (JP2001-67214).
The problems to be solved by the present invention, are a problem that the current program must be changed for adding new functions, and a problem that changing or adding a great deal of functions in accord with functions of the current program, is difficult.